


Fear of Heights

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: salt_burn_porn, Hiking, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was regretting his decision to go on a group hiking trip until somebody reached out and changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Heights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a mad last-minute (and beyond) rush for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/)**killabeez** 's prompt "never let it go." I hope nothing is drastically wrong.

"Give me your hand," Jared had said before Jensen knew he was there. "Hey, look at me." His voice had been steady but light, as if they'd been somewhere other than standing on the edge of a cliff.

Jensen had been frozen with panic, digging the treads of his hiking boots into the dirt under his feet as if that would keep the gravity well of the chasm from pulling him in. He couldn't look away, couldn't move forward, couldn't turn around; he could barely breathe. _Stupid_ , he thought to himself, _oh fuck I am so fucking stupid,_ because he should have known. Just a few days earlier, in a fit of loneliness from being in a new city where he knew no one, Jensen had discovered the existence of a local "LGBT Adventures" group with a group hiking trip scheduled for that weekend.

If Jensen hadn't been new to the area, he probably would have known that the park they were hiking in was famous for its rope-bridge connecting one cliffside to another. If he hadn't been so busy with his new job that he didn't have time to meet people, Jensen probably would have taken time to research things, but he had chosen to be spontaneous for once in his life, and the result of that spontaneity was high. Standing there with both hands clutched to the beginning of the rope bridge, Jensen thought he was probably going to have to move again because every gay man in town was going to know that Jensen Ackles was a big wuss who fell apart at the sight of open air.

"Hey man, come on, you're on solid ground. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Careful not to upset his balance, Jensen looked up and saw that the stranger attempting to rescue him from his own stupidity was the tall, incredibly hot guy who had organized the trip. Jared.

"Uh, I'm going to stay here," Jensen said. "Thanks though."

"No, hey, you can do this. You're Jensen, right?"

Jensen nodded.

"Just take my hand, and I'll get you across safely. It's such a high, man. I know you'll love it."

Jensen looked up to see Jared smiling at him, and with the sun turning his hair to gold he kind of looked like the painting of Jesus on his grandmother's wall. "I sincerely doubt that."

"How about a wager?"

"Um." Jensen wasn't willing to bet any amount of money on getting across the monstrous bridge alive, much less enjoying it.

"You're single, right? This could totally backfire on me, but I have a good feeling about today, so here goes. How about, if you cross the bridge with me and don't feel awesome at the end you go on a date with me, my treat? And if you don't feel awesome then we still go on a date but you pay?"

The proposition was so ridiculous that Jensen had to laugh, and some of the terror keeping him frozen in place began to dissipate. He took a shuffling half-step forward and reached his hand out to take Jared's. "You have a deal. Just--just don't let go of my hand."

"Sweet!" Jared grinned, and Jensen couldn't help from smiling back. Jared helped him clip his harness to the rope bridge, and when Jensen balked at taking the first step out over open air Jared turned around. He walked backwards, never even stumbling, as he held Jensen's hand warm and secure. Jensen focused on Jared's face, on the surprisingly pretty blue-green of his eyes, on the dimples that formed and disappeared as he talked.

When Jensen felt something change underfoot he thought he was on his way to the riverbed below but when he looked down he saw solid ground. He gasped and looked up just as Jared pulled him in for a hug.

~~~

Three hours later, Jensen was unlocking his car when Jared called him back. "So you never told me who's paying on our date."

Jensen was filthy and tired, and he was about to give Jared his number and take off when he caught himself staring at the sliver of skin visible where Jared's shirt rode up over the low-slung waistband of his shorts. He hadn't been with anybody since a couple of weeks before he moved, and apparently there was nothing like risking his life to get his libido going. "How about my place, tonight, we split the bill on some pizza?"

Jared's answer was a wide, pleased smile. "Yeah, man." He crowded Jensen back against the side of the car and kissed him, slow and full of promise.

Jensen drove home with Jared following him, and at each light he'd look in his rearview mirror to see Jared still back there. Jared parked in the spot next to Jensen in front of the townhouse he was renting, and when they got inside Jared stuck his hands in his pockets, looking awkward for the first time all day. "So uh, can I borrow your shower? Or did you want to order food first?"

"I'm just as sweaty as you are, and what's the point in taking a shower when we're just about to get sweaty all over again?"

"You have a point there." Jared crossed his arms and pulled off his shirt, revealing a long torso, broad shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist, and Jensen felt his mouth go dry.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

"Hell yeah."

Jensen nodded. "Upstairs."

Jared followed again, close enough that Jensen could feel the heat of Jared's body behind him. Jensen pulled his shirt and shorts off and struggled out of his boots, and when he turned around Jared was naked, too--that long torso leading to long, strong legs and a beautiful cock. Jensen reached behind himself to find a condom and lube in his bedside table and put them down on the bed then climbed onto the bed.

Jared joined him and they kissed again, kneeling on the bed with their erections pressed close between their bodies, and Jensen thought he could get off right there, just like that, but he wanted Jared inside of him too much for that. He pulled away and started to turn around when Jared stopped him.

"I want to see you. I want to see your face." He guided Jensen down onto his back, and Jensen bent his knees, adjusting his hips. The first touch of Jared's fingers made Jensen gasp, but his whole body felt warm and loose after the day's exertions. He let himself open around Jared's fingers, and he closed his eyes as he focused on the sensation, letting the sound of his own breath keep him steady, away from the edge. "Look at me," Jared whispered, and Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared kneeling between his thighs.

"I see you," Jensen said, and he watched Jared move closer, his bangs falling down over his forehead. Jensen reached out to push that hair aside then froze with a hot flush as Jared pushed inside. "God. Damn."

"You need me to stop?"

Jensen shook his head. _Hell no._ "Keep going." He groped around with his hand and found Jared's hand then tugged until Jared's long fingers were entwined with his. For the second time that day, they moved together, connected by their hands and eyes. They might fall, Jensen thought, but this time he wasn't scared. They rocked together on his bed, and Jensen worked his own cock with his free hand, stroking himself in time with Jared's thrusts.

Jared gasped and shook as he came, and Jensen watched the pure pleasure in his face as he brought himself to the edge and over, free-falling with his fingers tight around Jared's hand. They lay tumbled together on the bed, solid ground.

Heights, Jensen thought, might just be his new favorite thing.


End file.
